


Survivor

by Archangel_Danger7777



Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [1]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Brock Reynolds Whump, Clay Spenser Whump, Dehydration, Electricity, Explicit Sexual Content, Human Trafficking, Hurt Brock Reynolds, Hurt Clay Spenser, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Psychological Torture, Starvation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Danger7777/pseuds/Archangel_Danger7777
Summary: Bravo's youngest two go missing in the Atlantic, they go through hard times and have to lean on each other. Can Bravo get to their boys before they can't be saved? Can the boys get home safely?Read to find out
Relationships: Bravo Team & Clay Spenser, Brock Reynolds & Clay Spenser
Series: Bravo Dad's and the Terrible Two Collection- Seal team 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078193
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Five days, that’s how long they’ve been trapped aboard this ship. Five days since Bravo Five and Six went missing in the Alathic ocean after jumping a good 60ft from an oil rig just a few hundred miles from Morroco in Africa. Five days since both men had seen their brothers and the sunrise of home. Five days since they learned the vessel they were being held prisoner on was for human, drugs and weapon trafficing. Three days in Brock learned that they had more of an intrenst in Clay, apparently blondes were very rare and people would pay handsomely for them, double for the kids damned baby blues. 

Brock was starting to get bored of their cell, it was a four walled mental room, with mental flooring, ceiling and door. He and Clay were set up so they couldn’t go anywhere, metal shackles wrapped around their wrists and ankles, trapping them to the floor. The metal granded them some protection from the storm but from the cold it was impossible, especially trapped to the ground in only their boxers. Both men knew something was up when their cell door was thrown open, and they were dragged out and tossed into small cages, the ones you see circus animals in all the time. Both men had fought it.

For their actions, Clay was now the proud owner of a dislocated shoulder and bruised jaw, Brock was now supporting a black eye and split lip. A man dressed in fancy clothing, knelt infront of their cages, he spoke to the man who seemed to be the captain in a language that neither Americans knew at all. Sharing a look, they watched as the well dressed man shook the captain's hand and before they both knew it they were in the back of a truck, a beige tarp covering the cages and them. Fear started to creep in, any chance the team had of finding their missing members was gone when they ended up in the back of the truck. Brock looked at their kid, and though Clay was trained for capture and torture it was worse when it actually happened. Their kid, that was scarily accurate, Clay was only 26, to alot of them that was still young. Brock was only a few years older but they both had the experience and appearance to look older. It was probably why they were dragged from the water by these men. 

When the truck came to a stop, the tarp was pulled away and they were pulled from the cages. Yelling would do them very little when the men didn’t understand them, they fought like hell though but having no food and water for five days would weaken even the strongest of men. Clay fought hard as they were swarmed upon by many men who were hellbent on pinning them to the dirt road. He kicked and lashed out as best as he could, even as a dog collar was wrapped around his throat and his hands locked behind his back. The fat man looked at them and knelt down to their level, of course he couldn’t sit his fat ass down or else he’d get stuck and his men probably couldn’t even get him back up. The fat man said something along the lines of, “If they're gonna act like dogs, tie em out in the sun, see how long they fight.” They dragged around back, and just like the man said, tied down to these two long wooden posts that stuck out of the ground a good, couple of feet from the house and any trees. Night time was hot but as the sun began to come over the mountains, it began to grow hotter. 

Both men were tied in a positon to give them no movement, the collars were tied tightly to the posts, their hands tied behind them and the post, and trapped on their knees with their ankles bound to the post. Their captors walked away and before either man knew it the sun was high in the air, shinning right down on them. “Remind me to never leave Cerb outside in the sun again.” Brock said aloud, causing Clay to laugh. "Remind me to never bitch again when were by snow." 

Brock chuckled and to the best of his ability glance at his teammate. The sun reached a really high point and he saw Clay's skin start to turn pink, he was probably no better. Just like last night, the sun came, tortured them and then left. After a few days heatstroke started getting to them, Brock was passing out every so often and Clay's body was trying to dry heave food and water that it just didn't have. Clay knew it was getting to be worse when a small sezuire over took Brock's body. 

During one of the nights, they had been brought inside and into a cell under the house. It was hotter inside than outside, the only water that was given was from a n old leaky pipe. Clay knew he and Brock needed any form of water so, that's were they got it from. But because it was drops it barely stopped the thirst. That night it got too cold to sleep sepretely. So that night, they curled into one corner together. They weren't broken just yet, they'd fight but no man is invisnable. That night they fell asleep, cold, thirsty, hungry and in pain with one thought on their minds. Where were their brothers?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fourth of July to anyone who celebrates it.
> 
> I wasn't gonna post this today simply because it is a holiday and I didn't think I would have time, but yet I did. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented and gave kudos it made me very willing to post this chapter

The Fat Man, who's name neither men knew but they declared it Jackass, was a human trafficer. They could hear other people within the building, and after being down there for eight days; the full feelings of dehydration began to set in, cramps wracked their stomachs, the small bits of water they were getting was keeping them alive but it wouldn't work for long.

Because they were feeling shitty their minds went to darker places, neither of them knew if they were ever going to get rescued. They knew their brothers would hunt to the ends of the Earth to find them but..but Jason could stop the search if they had no leads. They'd search for leads but not them. They feared speration because that very well could mean, if one was found the other wouldn't be for a long while. 

Every so often they could hear the sounds of gunshots, but it was typically one. So no hope of a rescue. Today was like normal, Brock and Clay were curled close by each other. But something today was different, today they were dragged from their little room, and into the fancy house that was above. Hands bound behind them, and blindfolds over their eyes. 

They couldn't tell where they were heading but one thing was certain the house was cooler than downstairs and outside. The sound of voices came closer, it was Jackass and someone feminine. When they came to a stop they could hear the sounds of a woman's shoe step closer to them, before the woman turned and began yelling at Jackass. He was attempting to calm her down and with a few words he did, they began to talk and it sounded like Jackass was...oh fuck! They were going to change locations again, if Jackass got it the way he wanted they were going to be sold to the woman. Her accent gave them an Idea of a French speaker, but she knew his language well.  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•Brock's POV•~  
Brock was not a fan of being stuffed into a box yet again. He had been shoved into the wooden crate, bound, blindfolded and gaged, he was trapped so akwardly there was no way for him, let alone anyone in his position, to get comfortable. His feet were pressed against the roof, his upper body was pressed into the bottom. He felt like a pretzel as his sunburnt skin was being rubbed raw.

Everytime the box moved in, whatever they were using as transportation, it jostled his body and gave him more bruises and scrapes. He couldn't tell the time because the inside of the box was hot, stuffy and the way his was positioned made breathing even harder. When they came to a stop, Brock could hear the roof be pulled open, cold air hit his legs, and so did a bunch of hands. He couldn't tell what was happening other than the smell of the sea, fuck they were by the ocean weren't they. 

The French Woman, spoke to someone in perfect Arabic, fuck they weren't going to be in Africa anymore. The Arabic speaker, a man, and her were discussing the cost. He was let go off, and the lid of his box went right back on. 

Gunshots went off and he heard the French Woman scream before something nearby hit the ground. The box was lifted and he was jostled around. Tried to kick the roof off but it was nailed shut. Fuck! They'd already been in three locations and now they were being moved to a fourth. Jason you better be looking hard because he didn't have a single clue where or what they were going to be used for. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
•~Clay's POV~•  
Clay had a pretty good idea of where they were going. The man was planning on selling them to the Father of a young man who had been killed by American soilders. That only ment a couple of things, torture, instant death or being sold to the highest Terriost bidder in need of some American information. 

He kicked at the roof of the box, but it was no use, it had been nailed shut and something else was keeping if from being opened. He didn't stop until he had no energy left and could barely breathe. Being stuck in this position, in what fell like hours, his arms began to feel like pins and needles, his fingers began to grow numb and his legs began to loose blood flow and tingle. No matter how much he shifted though, he couldn't get any blood flow to the sore limbs. After alot of struggling he managed to get his blindfold off, the only light was coming in was from a small hole in the side, very close to his hands. Clay mandaged to get the rope to slide up his wrist just enough to take his medical braclet off and push it out of the hole. 

If their brothers were anywhere on their trail, this should help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the slow update my computer crashed and I had to take it in and get it fixed. Piece of crap, summer school is also taking up my time rn. So I am trying my best to get this out to you all. Thank you for the comments, and love this story is getting. This chapter was hard to do, but enjoy and let me know what you think if you wanna. Enough of my rambling on to the story!

Jason was pissed, pissed at Blackburn, Mandy, Davis, the Higher-ups, his entire team. But he was mostly angry with himself, they had left, their youngest two behind because their asset was dying. The moron wouldn't leave his data to be destroyed in the explosions and tried to save it, which resulted in him not only getting shot, (later dying from blood loss, making him useless) but then they lost Clay and Brock. 

Mandy was working her assets to find where two highly trained Seals could have ended up. They knew both boys were not dead simply because their eyes in the sky caught a small fishing vessel pull two bodies from the water, along with their gear and guns. The fishing vessel met up with a larger ship, and they tracked them as long as they could before a storm hit and the drone had to return. They could be anywhere in the world, and they've had no leads for almost two weeks. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Sonny had spent a good two weeks destroying punching bags, taking care of Cerb back on base. He was constantly looking at his brothers cages and the pictures that hung out inside of his own. He'd been with them but Jason called for backup, Sonny went to help as they finished setting up the bombs. 

He and Jason went at it a few dozen times, they were constantly blaming each other, Ray would break it up and Trent would patch them up. Eric almost sent them both home, they had also been warned if they didn't knock it off they'd get to hang out with the MP's. Whenever they were home, Trent was having Sonny stay with him. All of them stayed with one another worried they might do something stupid.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Ray hated explaining to Jameila and R.J that Uncle Clay would not be coming home for some time. Those to screamed and screamed that they just stopped talking about it all together. 

Ray and Namia did talk about it when the two were asleep but that was it. No new leads, no nothing. Their entire team was falling apart without the youngest two, and he was 100% sure that Bravo would dispand without the two. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

Trent was watch Cerberus at the time and let me tell you, the pup was depressed, he wouldn't eat, sleep, or drink and Cerb had to be taken to the vet for help. 

He slept with Brock's dirty clothing in his bed and wouldn't let Trent wash it. He carried it around like it was his baby and he would harm you if your tried, Trent had been nipped at enough times that he just stropped trying.

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The greatest news came in when a young african girl handed over of Clay's medical braclet, the one she found at her father's shipping dock. At the time she didn't know what it was till she came across Seal Team Alpha, and they asked her about it. She told them where she found it, and after some scary threats by one Mandy, and Eric Blackburn. Bravo was on a plane to Benghazi, Liyba. 

They searched the dock and came across the French Woman's body. Her name was Amelie Charlotte, and she was believed by the French Government to be a human sex trafficker. Her last known location was here, following her search patterns they managed to arrest the men who had kidnapped Clay and Brock originally. Cerberus mandaged to smell his Dad and the teams pup that he perked right up. 

They found the shipping information and found out that, at midnight four days ago. Amelie Charlotte and another man's name was written on the sheet of paper. The man's name was Adrien Cazul, a well known trafficker who's son had recently been lost in battle by American soilders. 

The had their lead, and they were going to keep it.


	4. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; This chapter does contain the first official writing of torture, it will be grapic so I will give you spot you can scroll too so you do not have to read if you don’t want too. It does get dark and inappropriate but I can assure you, the tags should be right but let me know if I need to fix them.
> 
> Enjoy

Waking up chained to the ceiling was something no one wanted to wake up too unless their kinky as fuck and Clay can tell you for a fact, chains and whips do not excite him. He was gagged and staring across the dusty little room to wher Brock was passed out tied into a chair. He heard a door open to the right of him and watched as a man, kid, actually walked in holding a bucket of what Clay could only assume as ice water and dumped it over Brock's shoulders. The cold forced the older man into awareness which meant he was greeted by Clay hanging from a ceiling where his shoulders were straining as he tried to keep his weight purely on his toes. 

The younger man, kid okay, he was a fucking kid proably twelve or younger, then walked out of the room. Clay could feel his shoulder slipping from their sockets. That’s when an older man, in his late thirties walked in, both men recognized him as one of the CIA’s and the French Government's most wanted men. The information that they remembered was, the man’s name was Adrien Cazul and he had been born in France and moved to the middle east with his father after his mother was murdered. His son had been a casualty during a daylight raid. 

He blocked Brock’s view of Clay, when he spoke he had a thick Arabic accent but he also had a small french accent. He spoke Arabic but only Clay had a full idea of what he was saying, a hand flew out and connected with Brock’s cheek. Clay screamed something behind his gag, but it came out muffled. “Shut it,” Adrien warned Clay, “You’ll get your turn but right now it’s his.” the moment he said that something sharp connected with his lower abdomen. A small blade stuck out of his stomach, in a spot that would cause him to bleed out slowly and painfully. 

-Skip to next Warning-

~Brock’s POV~

His training and prepared him for capture and some forms of torture but not this kind. This wasn’t the information kind, it was pure revenge and hatred. Cazul had every intention of killing him and turning Clay into a pet. He fought hard against giving him the satisfaction of hearing Brock shout in pain, he got what he wanted after pulling a few of his molars, and fingernails from his body. The metal of his chair was hot to the touch after receiving electrical shocks. Clay was shouting and yelling behind his gag, fighting against the chains holding him that Cazul not only knocked the kid out and carved something into his arm, deep enough that without pressure Clay would bleed out. The kid was getting marked as property...fuck!

Blood and spit flew from his mouth as he desperately fought to get free from the rope that was cutting off his only supply of oxygen. It would loosen enough for him to take in small gulps of air before he was cut off again. Blackness began to swarm his vision as Cazul’s youngest and only living son, handed his father a syringe with some clear liquid inside. Fuck, Fuck, he could handled alot of things but being drugged was not one of them. He fought as he was stabbed in the arm, oh shit...it was defined as Heroin. He had learned the effects as a teenager, and tried it once in highschool. Never again. 

He was gagged and left to try and gain not only his breath but fight the effects of the Heroin as it tried to take over his system. Clay was slowly coming too, and neither of them were prepared for Cazul to grab Clay the way he did. He gripped Clay’s waist tightly from behind and slowly but surely began to trail his hands all over the young man’s body, from the hem of his boxers to groping his chest as anyone would do to a woman or a man with breasts during sex. Clay was trying to wiggle away, but he damn near dislocated his shoulder. He slipped his fingers into Clay’s boxer's hem, and began to threaten the younger man with the removal of his only protection. 

What he was not expecting was for Clay to throw his head back into the perverts nose, all Brock could do was sit there and watch the man try and have his way with Clay. 

~Clay’s POV~

He fought to get away from Cazul’s hands as they grabbed at area’s no one should be touching without his consent. Clay got lucky enough that Cazul stood directly behind him which gave him the advantage to throw his head back, breaking the sick bastard's nose. Cazul stumbled back, and in a fit of rage he took whatever he had near him and connected it with Clay’s back. Sharp pain spread from his shoulder blade to his lower side. Again and again he was hit, the sharp pain and the crack of a whip. When he stopped Clay’s back was a mess of red lashes, and his boxers soaked in blood. He hung limply from the chains, and now that his arms were taking his full body weight, his shoulders slipped free from their sockets. A cry escaped him and was muffled behind his gag, at the unexpected pain. 

He could tell something was not right with Brock and from the limp motions of his head and the burns. Clay watched as Cazul came around to Brock and stuck him with a needle, a second one but he’d find out about that later. While Brock was drugged out of his mind, Clay had a metal dog collar wrapped tightly around his neck, it trapped his head in the upright position, if he tried to let his head hang sharp little prongs would dig tightly into the tender skin of his neck. To take pressure off his dislocated shoulders, he let his weight return to the balls of his feet. Knives were dragged along his body in fast and sharp motions. He hung there and watched as Cazul tortured Brock. He’d scream and shout for him to leave the older man alone but he was ignored most of the time, when the man was done. He left the room, leaving Clay very much awake and an unconscious Brock. 

-Safe.-

When Brock awoke he noticed Clay was awake and that he had a metal dog collar around his neck. It was dark now, and the dusty room that was once hot was slightly cold now. Especially with how bare both men’s body’s were. 

For an entire week, Brock would watch as Clay was sexually assaulted and Clay watched Brock be drugged and tortured. It was torture for them even when they weren’t being tortured. Luckily, one night, Cazul had left the key’s out and about where Brock could grab them, if he got the chair to move just right. Being the quietest member helped him not only sneak around in the field but he got away with alot of shit with his team, he got himself free from the ropes after dislocating his wrist so he could untie himself, he quickly helped Clay down from the ceiling and from the dog collar. 

To put it simply, Cazul was not smart. He had put them in a room with a window that their slightly malnourished bodies could slip through, second off was, leaving his keys within his jeep. They wouldn’t take it because neither had the energy to actually drive the car, they also couldn’t risk being shot at. They immediately went on the run for the closest military base, but they didn’t know it was a good month out, and the closest town was over run. 

Jase, you better find them quick or two of your brothers will be coming home in flag covered coffins. 


	5. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, I didn't know how I wanted it to end or where to really go from Chapter 4 but I got it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Hiding was easy for the two Seals who's jobs required them to never be seen in certain situations. They found a small abandoned home not to far from the hell house. During the walk, Clay had ended up taking Brock's entire weight the second night of travelling as a fever over took his friends body. Hunger clawed at their empty stomach and their dry tounges where constantly running over dry and cracked lips. Upon reaching their shelter, new sun burns began to cover their bodies. Skin turning lobster red and peeling, malnourishment began to show. Ribs peaking through, collarbones more prominent. 

Clay let Brock's body slump against one of the walls, a sun burn covered the man's face, turning his fever flushed face a darker red. Sweat plastered their hair to their foreheads and necks. Brock was out of it just enough to not be coherent or loud. His burns and knife wounds where starting to get infected which ment Clay needed to find something to clean and cover them, but also find away to let their brothers know where they were. Rubbing his hand over his neck gingerly he could feel the bruises. Swollowing what little saliva he had and taking deep and even breathes hurt every second. They were bruisedd and cut to hell, from diving into the bushes from the cars.

He moved to get up, but his body protested. His insides lurched and whatever stomach acid and bile he had in his stomach made their way up and out onto the dirt floor. "Don't move so much kid.." came Brock's raspy voice. Clay glanced up and saw his brother staring at him through slitted eyes. Clay chuckled, slowly beginning to stand. "I really don't got a choice...your heavy ass needs help and we need to get out of this God forsaken country." He stood but wasn't expecting Brock to pull him down to sit next to the injured man. "Rest, we both need it..better found alive than dead."

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
~•Jason's POV•~

Hunting down Cazul was almost as easy a making a pie. Team Alpha had been tracking him for a few months now and had been watching his base for half of the year. Letting Bravo go after the base was entirely, Alpha One's desicion. He gave it up willingly and let them hunt down the bastard, following the coradentz the found it well what was left of it, everything was knocked down, but Cerb got a scent as the savaged the wreckage, a shard of glass that had dried blood on it, it smelt of his dad and the pup, Jason felt a little bad for their temporary handler. The poor strap was practically dragged from the rubble as Cerberus tried to chase the scent. It wasn't the most ideal thing, letting someone else handle their hair missile but they weren't just gonna leave Cerberus out of the hunt. 

With Sonny's help they managed to slow the dog down just enough that their strap wasn't being dragged.

Jason looked out at the trail Cerberus was trying to take off down. 'Hang on boys were comming.'

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

~•Brock POV•~

Brock knew they were in trouble when they heard the shouting and foot steps. Clay was awake trying to pull Brock up, but the moment gun shots started firing at them the younger man threw himself over his teammate. When they ceased for a moment, Brock watched as their tormentor walked into the room. Both men attempted to push themselves away, he was quick to jerk Clay away and kick the older man down. 

Brock laid there and watched Cazul start to drag Clay out, a gun to his head and a arm wrapped around his throat. He fought to grab ahold of the younger man. "Let me go to bastard!" The gun did nothing to faze the kid, and all Brock could do was watch Clay slowly be dragged away. He was too weak to even lift his arms let alone himself. 

~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~

The sound of another gun cocking would be the greatest noise to Clay's ears. Blue met brown as Jason stared pissed off, with a Gun to the rotten bastards head. "Drop him." The man looked ready to drop and run but a quick growl form Cerb halted that idea.

He pulled the gun away from Clay's head and dropped him. Sonny was standing near by and grabbed their kid as he fell. Mandy wanted Cazul for Intel, he was a lower working man for a trafficking ring. Leader unknown and hopefully he would talk. But he refused to be taken alive, barrel under his chin, he fired. The Bastard was dead...and their boys were safe. Jason watched Clay lean on Sonny, Ray and Trent walked out with Brock between. "Come on boys.. let's go home."


	6. Author's Note

HELLO LOVES!! 

Thought I was done with this story, and to be honest, I was. I was having a really hard time figuring out the final chapter and had a huge case of writers block when I ended this. I knew I had to end this story on a positive note and I did but I was reading old and new comments from this story and thanks to some music I figured out how I wanted to end this story. 

But, because I ended this story how I wanted too, you'll just have to wait for the SECOND STORY!! WHOOO!! Yes I am writing a second one to this story, but I have to finish the stories I am already working on which will be very soon. 

I also apologize for putting this out so late, but I wasn't sure what to write and I wasn't sure if I was gonna add another chapter to this story and if I did how it was gonna go, so I finally figured out I would write a squeal to this one and write their recovery story as that one. 

Anyway, thank you to anyone who read this story and loved it, I hope to see you in Story Two: Recovery and have a wonderful day!


End file.
